


Stuck In The Middle With You.

by groovymutation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, There will be more characters, it's sort of AU I guess but still with monsters, this doesnt follow the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovymutation/pseuds/groovymutation
Summary: Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right, here I am stuck in the middle with you.Eva is getting sick and tired of the same old hunting routine. Job, town, kill, move on. There is no excitement. Her partner is getting on her nerves and she's thinking of packing it all in. That is until one night she makes the acquaintance of Dean Winchester in a slummy little bar. From then on, their fates are wound together in a tale of lies, betrayal and monsters. Can she make it out alive with Dean and co. in tow? Or does destiny have other plans?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I'll be writing this one completely blind. (As in, no notes or plan or anything!)  
> Hope you guys enjoy it, I'll update as often and as much as I can!

She sat alone at the bar with her hand clasped around a half empty tumbler, counting the bottles on the wall. The bar buzzed with idle chatter and some old style rock and roll played over the speaker system that no one remembered. Her keys were digging uncomfortably into her thigh; she’d wanted to leave over an hour ago but her happy partner who was over the other side of the bar was chatting away to the local townsfolk about what had been going on in the area.

Her friend did this often, disregarding what she wanted to do but still expected her to wait around to chauffer her back to the hotel. She was tired of this one town to the next bull crap, chasing leads and burning herself out. And God, was she sick of hearing Alicia’s sob story over and over to the townsfolk. The story wasn’t even hers to tell.

She took a sip from her glass and it was then that she was aptly aware that she was being ogled. This was a sort of dive bar with the cheap neon signs littering the wall advertising pool and Budweiser and the place reeked of stale beer and cigarettes. He was alone at the opposite end of the bar clutching a half empty glass just like she was. She stole a side long glance, raised an eyebrow and turned back to counting the bottles.

He had cropped light brown hair, wore a red and white flannel and rested his arms on the bar. She caught a slanted grin before she looked away and a flash of hazel eyes. As he made to move towards her, she stood from her stool, necked back her drink and headed over to her friend.

“Can we leave now?” she asked, pushing into the conversation her friend was having; she’d really had enough. “It’s gone 9 and I’m beat.”

“Five more minutes,” her friend begged. “Please. I’m almost done.”

She rolled her eyes, huffed and headed back to the bar; that was an excuse heard a thousand times over. 

She leant against the bar but before she could put her order in, hazel eyes had ordered her a beer and placed himself beside her. She wasn’t in the mood for this but nodded her thanks for the beer all the same and she pulled herself back up onto the bar stool.

“Figured you could use a pick me up.”

His voice was gruff but not gravelly. He took a long drink of his beer and turned his attention to her as she took hold of the bottle. He had a slight stubble and a chiselled jaw; she figured he wasn’t unpleasant to look at.

“What gave you that impression?” she answered. 

“You’re waiting on your friend, right?” he asked, pointing the neck of the bottle in her friends direction. “You’ve been here a while.”

She had been here a while, over three hours now. Good thing the bar served food.

“Kinda weird that you know how long I’ve been here,” she said, turning to him trying to figure out if she’d noticed him in here when they’d arrived. “Also kinda weird and pretty ballsy of you to hit on someone you don’t even know.”

He cracked the slanted grin again and took another drink.

“You got a name?” he questioned. “Pretty ballsy of you to say I’m hitting on you.”

“You’ve been staring at me a good hour so its less ballsy and more sating the obvious,” she said, fighting back a smile. “Also everyone has a name.” 

“Oh, play hard to get then,” he grinned. “I’m Dean.”

He held out a slightly tanned but calloused hand. His fingers were chunky, his nails surprisingly neat and his palm was warm as she slid her hand into his and gave it a gentle shake, but didn’t answer with her name.

“That’s not fair,” Dean said as her friend approached after a moment. “I told you mine, you have to tell me yours.” 

She necked back her bottle and stood, thankful that her friend had finally finished whatever the hell it was she’d been doing.

“Now can we go?” she sighed deeply.

“Yes,” her friend answered. “Since you’re so beat.” 

Dean looked between the pair and gave a barely there smile. The girl he’d been speaking to was dark haired with hair to her shoulders, petite and wild looking; she was just his type. Coupled with the way she’d spoken with him, he was disappointed that she now had to leave. 

“Bye Dean,” she smiled as she walked by him. “Thanks for the beer.”

“Hope to see you again,” he called after her. 

She left with her friend and walked to the parking lot.

“Who was the guy?” she quizzed. “He’s cute.”

“He’s just a guy, Al,” she answered, pulling the car keys out of her pocket. “Just some guy in some bar.”

“Are you completely devoid of fun?” Alicia questioned as they walked to the car. 

“No,” she grumbled. “I’m just tired and would like to sleep sooner rather than later.”

“It’s a shame, Eva,” she said as they got into the car. “He really was cute.”

“Well, why don’t you go back in there and chat him up then?” she said, firing the car into life. “I’m sure he’d drop you off at the motel where I’ll be happily asleep.”  
Alicia rolled her eyes and slumped against the door, watching the streetlights pass by. Eva sighed and concentrated on the road; the motel was only five minutes away.  
All she wanted was a good nights sleep. All she ever did was drive, Alicia never offered to. 

When they arrived back at the motel, Alicia mooched off in front, obviously unhappy with Eva’s behaviour as Eva locked up the car. Alicia did this often, she forced her to have fun. To go out. To talk to people. It just wasn’t her gig. 

Eva ignored Alicia’s deep sighs and resigned herself to bed. She’d only be lectured over breakfast tomorrow anyway about how Alicia thinks she could be doing better. Did it ever cross her mind that maybe she was good how she was and didn’t want that? 

She turned out the lamp on her night stand, turned her back to Alicia and finally drifted off into the sleep she’d been wanting since they arrived in this town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the Kudos and the bookmark!

The following morning when Eva awoke, she saw Alicia already dressed and sat on her bed reading an old and battered book on lore. It was evident she was up and ready to go even though Eva was most definitely not.

Eva pulled herself out of the small bed and dragged herself into the bathroom, picking up her rucksack on the way. Her stomach growled as she closed the bathroom door behind her and pulled out some clothes.

Alicia still had an attitude about last night, that much was clear. She heard her scoff and sigh as she walked by. Still, Eva could brush it off, it’s what she was getting good at lately. 

She brushed her teeth and splashed her face with cold water to wake herself up. She was still feeling groggy, still feeling like she could sleep another fifteen hours. 

Coffee would just have to do and once they’d checked out, she was driving to that shabby little diner she’d seen on the way into town whether Alicia liked it or not.

Once changed into fresh clothes, she brushed her hair and stuffed everything else back into her backpack and walked into the main room to pull on her boots.

“ _Finally_ up?” Alicia scolded. “It’s gone 8 you know.”

Eva glared up from where she was lacing her boots.

“Well, if we’d have left the bar earlier like I wanted to,” she let out a deep sigh. “Maybe I wouldn’t have slept so long.”

Alicia recoiled back into her book and Eva went back to lacing her boots. Once she was done she stood, grabbed her bag and the key and stood by the door with crossed arms.

“So we leaving?” she questioned. “Y’know, since you’re up and ready and all.”

Alicia stuffed the book she’d been reading into her bag with a huff and flung open the door, much to Eva’s amusement; two could play those games and Eva could play all day.

“We’re heading to Ohio,” Alicia informed her, throwing her bag into the back seat. “Richwood to be exact, by the way.”

“Nope,” Eva answered her instantly. 

“There’s a case there,” Alicia snapped at her. “I thought we helped people.”

“Yeah, we do,” Eva said slinging herself into the car. “Al, that’s an eleven hour drive _at least_. That’s without stopping.”

“ _So_ ,” Alicia shrugged.

Eva gritted her teeth. What did she mean _so?_. It wasn’t like she was offering to drive, it wasn’t like she had to drive. Or read the map. Or the road signs. Or even keep herself the hell awake. 

Eva didn’t dignify her with an answer and instead drove out to the diner. When she pulled up Alicia glared up at the building.

“I’m not hungry?” she said turning to face her.

“Good for you,” Eva answered, grabbing her bag and jumping out of the car. “Feel free to sit here quietly while I go and eat. You forget Al, I’m not your chauffer.” 

She’d get lip for that later but damn, it felt good to say it. She seemed in an especially selfish mood this morning and Eva was having none of it. As she reached the door to the diner, she heard the car door slam and slow footsteps follow behind.

Eva sat at a booth and when Alicia caught up, she flung herself on the bench opposite her and scowled. Eva picked up the menu and ignored her as her stomach growled again; there wasn’t much in the way of food on the bar menu last night and what little she did have didn’t do her any favours.

She ordered a bottomless coffee and pancakes with a side of bacon. She’d need that bottomless coffee. An eleven hour drive? It was at least eighteen to get to where they were now, Alicia could have found something a little closer. 

As Alicia sulked in the corner, the small bell above the door chimed and two men walked in, one significantly and noticeably shorter than the other. As they turned to look for a seat, Eva recognised the hazel eyes from the bar last night. 

He patted the taller man on the chest and headed over to the booth where the girls sat.

“Mind if we join?” Dean gave the slanted smile that he gave her last night in the bar. “Maybe now you can tell me your name?”

The other man behind him let out a small laugh and rolled his eyes as Dean slid onto the bench beside Eva. Alicia still sulked but expressed an interest.

“You’re the guy from the bar,” she said leaning over the table to Dean as the taller of the two sat beside her. “You been staying in town?”

“Yeah,” Dean answered not looking away from Eva. “At the motel next door.” 

Eva regarded him with a scowl but a smile played around her mouth. She handed Dean a menu and looked over the table to his friend.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us?” Eva asked. 

“Sam,” the taller of the two reached his hand over the table to her. “I’m Dean’s brother.” 

“Oh,” Eva answered a little surprised. “Nice to meet you.”

Sam was a lot taller than Dean and had sort of shoulder length brown hair that was tucked behind his ears. He had a few freckles dotted about his face and darker eyes than Dean, but what Eva noticed most was that Sam had a very soft and comforting smile.

Eva once again did not introduce herself and Sam gave a slight frown as Dean put the menu down and ordered. 

“She’s good at that by the way,” Dean said with a grin. “Not introducing herself.” 

“Or anyone else,” Alicia piped up from her corner. “I’m Alicia, we travel together. Her name is Eva.”

Eva glowered at her across the table top as her food arrived. Who was she to tell them her name and who they were? They didn’t know them. She was sick and tired of having to reel her back in; there were rules in this line of work for a reason.

“Nice to meet you,” Sam nodded pleasantly between the girls. “I think Dean already met her though.”

Dean had since stopped listening and Alicia had turned away to have her own conversation with Sam. 

“We don’t mean any harm,” Dean said as Eva picked at her food; he’d seen that expression before. “Honestly.”

She regarded him curiously before she had a sip of her coffee. 

“Actually, my name is Evangeline,” she said looking at her plate. “People call me Eva.”

“Pretty name,” Dean answered tucking into his food as Eva rolled her eyes; Evangeline was not a pretty name to her, it was old fashioned. “You in town long?”

“We’re leaving this morning actually,” she answered clearing her plate. “You?”

“Us too,” he answered with a mouthful of food which Eva found oddly endearing. “Heading anywhere nice?”

“Ohio,” she shrugged.

“Us too,” Dean frowned, clearing his plate. 

He then noticed her bag beneath the table. A rosary hung from one side, a small wooden crucifix was jammed into a pocket and a battered bible hung out of the front. Then he noticed a glint on the inside pocket of the jacket she was wearing and the worn leather handle of a small blade.

Was she a hunter? Were _they_ hunters?

“You pick something up?” Dean said quietly; Sam and Alicia were still engrossed in conversation and Eva once more looked at him curiously. 

“You’re a hunter,” Eva said with narrow, cautious eyes. “You were hunting the werewolf here right?” 

Dean gave a nod. It had eluded he and Sam but the bodies were piling up left, right and centre with their hearts missing. 

“We didn’t get it,” Dean answered.

“Lucky we did then,” Eva smiled as she got a refill on her coffee. “I don’t know what’s in Ohio, best ask Encyclopaedia Britannica over there.” 

She gave a nod to Alicia and Dean glanced over before looking back to Eva.

“She give you a hard time or something?” Dean asked.

“Sometimes,” Eva shrugged; she didn’t feel comfortable talking about it with him since she barely knew him but she did wish that she had someone to vent to.

“Sam reckons it’s a Raksasha,” Dean said. “You know how to take care of that, right?”

“Copper blade,” she answered him instantly. “I have like, ten, in my car boot. It’s finding the damn thing first.” 

“What if we team up?” he suggested. “You look like you could use a little fun.”

He was right. This mundanity was driving her to insanity. Besides, she was enjoying Dean’s company even if she wasn’t outwardly showing it. 

“Okay,” she shrugged as Alicia turned to her. 

“Are we leaving?” she asked. “We have a long drive.”

“Who’s this we?” Eva raised an eyebrow. “ _I_ have a long drive while you get to enjoy whatever the hell it is you wanna do.”

“Eva we discussed this,” she whined. “I don’t like driving.”

“Oh, and I do?” her eyebrow inched higher. “Whatever. Besides, these guys are joining us.”

“We are?” Sam asked, looking directly at his brother.

“Eva is a hunter,” Dean grinned. 

“So am I,” Alicia chimed. “It’s not exclusive.”

Eva rolled her eyes so hard she almost gave herself a headache.

“Look, who cares who’s what,” she said placing her hands to the table. “Ohio is eleven hours away and apparently it looks like there's a Raksasha there.”

“What’s that?” Alicia questioned.

“You picked up the case!” Eva answered her.

“I said there was a case,” Alicia glared. “Not that I knew what it was.”

“Whatever,” Eva shunted Dean out of her way. “I’ll be waiting in the car.”

Eva grabbed her bag, paid for her food and sauntered out as Dean paid and followed behind her with a scrap of paper in his hand.

“Take my cell,” he said. “You can call us on the road if you wanna pull in and whatever.”

Eva took it and made a note to send a text once she was in the car so he could call her too.

“You guys really don’t get on huh?” Dean asked.

“It’s not that,” she finally gave in. “She make believes all the time that this is some special fairy tale life that she was made for and that she’s really good at it.”

“And she’s not?” Dean pushed.

“She doesn't even do two thirds of the work,” Eva sighed. “You heard her in there, she asked what a Raksasha is, she’d not even researched what was going on in the town before heading out on an eleven hour drive.”

Even Dean had to admit, it seemed like a pretty rookie mistake to make. 

“Hang in there,” he said, punching her lightly in the shoulder as they wandered over to the parking lot. “We’ll be right behind you. Or in front. Whichever.”

But Eva had stopped listening. She was focussed on the car that Dean was now leaning on. It gleamed in the morning sun, every piece of chrome finishing shining bright and proud.

“This your car?” she asked, looking up at him as he nodded; he looked almost smug. “She’s a beauty.”

Dean beamed from ear to ear as Eva turned her attention back to the pure black Chevy Impala. She’d be jealous if she didn’t love her own car so much.

“You take the lead,” she said as Sam and Alicia approached. “We’ll follow, I’m parked over there.”

Dean watched as she crossed the lot with Alicia tagging behind and his mouth dropped open slightly when she stopped beside a beautiful cherry red Mustang. He waited while she rolled it forward and pulled up beside him.

“Thought you were taking the lead?” she said as Dean admired the car.

It was the most beautiful shade of red with white stripes down the bonnet. It was made in 1965 and he was sure it was a Fastback .  
“Nice car,” he nodded. 

He jumped into the driver’s seat of the Impala beside Sam and took the lead, all the while admiring the Mustang in the rear view mirror and the girl behind the wheel.


	3. Chapter 3

They were seven, almost eight hours, into their drive to Ohio and for the past hour, Dean had been observing the Mustang behind him wavering on the road. The passenger was sound asleep; the driver looked as though she needed tape on her eyes to keep them open.

They’d stopped around an hour ago and Dean had mentioned that she looked tired then, hinting that maybe Alicia should drive, but she’d wandered off with Sam and Eva said multiple times that she was fine with coffee.

In the Mustang Eva’s eyes were heavy and stinging. She passed a resentful glare across to Alicia as she wound her hands around the wheel tighter and concentrated on the back end of the Impala ahead of them.

It was closing in on 7pm and the sun was about setting. The road they drove was quiet and open and incredibly flat. Eva stifled a yawn and reached for the dial on the stereo to flick it off. The music she had on wasn’t helping; REO Speedwagon was putting her to sleep she needed something a little louder and a little heavier.  
She flicked through her phone that was on the dashboard connected to the stereo, rolled down the windows and cranked the volume back up. She didn’t care that Alicia was asleep, she never cared enough when Eva was tired. 

_’I get up and nothing gets me down, you got it tough, I’ve seen the toughest around.’_

A rush of air filled the car as the song played and Eva stretched her left arm up and out of the window, feeling the wind in her face and wrapping around her hand. Alicia screeched something inaudible as she jumped awake but Eva ignored her.

‘ _You’ve got to roll with the punches to get to what’s real._ ’

Dean’s attention darted to the mirror along with Sam’s as they heard the music coming from the car behind. Eva’s hair was wild and wind shaken but Dean saw the grin on her face as she sang along to the song.

“That’s Van Halen, man,” Dean said as he glanced at Sam.

That’s it, Eva felt a little more awake now. Alicia fought to close her window and huddled back up against it, angry that she’d been so rudely awoken but she didn’t dare touch the stereo. 

As Eva tapped the beat of the song out against the roof of the car, Alicia felt the car roar and bolt forwards. Dean’s eyes snapped up to the rear-view just in time for him to see the Mustang leave it and draw level with him. That car could move.

Her window was down and Dean motioned for Sam to roll his down. Her music was loud, her hair was everywhere and she sang as she drove.

She threw a wink to the brothers and put her foot down again, overtaking the Impala and pulling back in front. 

“Would you stop driving like an idiot?” Alicia finally found the gall to turn down the music. “And quit it with the music I’m trying to sleep.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Eva answered sarcastically. “Would you like to drive and keep yourself awake? You want me to have fun, this is fun. Dont touch my stereo.”

Eva fired up the music again, this time louder than last time to prove a point. It’d skipped to one of her favourite songs, Elevation by U2.

She heard the growl of an engine and looked up to see the Impala’s lights bearing down on the Mustang. Dean was a little upset that something so small (as nice as it was) had overtaken his beloved baby. 

Sam warned him against putting his foot down and begged him to drive properly. 

“There’s nothing on the road Sam,” he laughed. “It’s completely dead out here.” 

As he finished his sentence, the Mustangs wheels screeched and it swerved across the road ending up facing the opposite direction. Dean managed to stop just in time, the impalas wheels screeching on the asphalt as the bumpers of the cars kissed.

“ I told you not to drive like an idiot!” Alicia seethed as she slammed the door of the Mustang. 

Eva yanked the cable out of the jack, ceasing the music and pulled herself out. She wasn’t driving like an idiot, she had been doing the limit if not a little over once she’d passed the Impala. 

“Are you okay?!” Dean hurried over to her. “Did you fall asleep?”

“With the music that loud and the windows open?” Eva cocked a brow. “No, there was a woman in the road. She scared the living hell out of me; I swerved because I didn’t want to hit her.”

“There was no woman,” Alicia seethed. “That’s just an excuse for your bad driving.”

They were stood behind the Mustang, Sam was still sat in the Impala. As Eva and Dean looked at Alicia, sure enough there was a woman stood behind her wearing white. It was an apparition. 

Eva yanked the boot open, grabbed the shot gun and fired off a salt round surprising Dean with her swiftness.

“Now you’re just trying to frighten me,” Alicia said.

“Would you just open your eyes for once?!” Eva half yelled at her. 

As they erupted into an argument, Dean saw the woman and snatched the gun from Eva. This time Alicia saw the woman and screamed before Dean fired a round at the apparition.  
“We should just go,” Eva said. “It’s probably an accident black spot, who knows what else is around.”

“Sure you’re okay?” Dean asked, handing her back the gun as Alicia sulked back to the car. 

“I’m good,” she nodded. “Like I said there was a woman in the middle of the road.” 

Her hair was huge and wild around her face from having the windows down and Dean smiled. Her eyes however were dull and she slumped as she stood; she looked burnt out.

“You gonna be okay with her?” Dean nodded to the Mustang; he didn’t particularly like Alicia’s bad attitude towards Eva.

“You kidding me?” Eva folded her arms. “It’s the most she’s said for the past seven hours, she’ll be fast asleep as soon as I start driving again.”

“Well there’s no damage to the cars,” Dean said leading her round the front. “I managed to stop. Pretty decent piece of driving on your part though, you could’ve ended up in the ditch.”

“Probably what the white lady wanted,” she said, giving a noticeable shiver. “Lets go before she tries to run us off the road again.” 

Eva climbed into the Mustang and reversed out of Deans way to let him pass and retake the lead. She kept close to the back of the Impala’s chrome bumper and only pulled away when they pulled up at their motel for the night.


End file.
